Stacey's Robot
is the final storyline boss of the main campaign of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Story Near the end of the main campaign of the alternate timeline in Off the Record, Stacey Forsythe reveals herself to be Agent S, an undercover operative of Phenotrans, shooting Rebecca Chang and Raymond Sullivan then fleeing the Safe House. Frank West pursues Stacey, in the process killing her small army of Phenotrans troopers and destroying the Harvester machines they were using to collect Queens. Once the final Harvester is destroyed, Stacey contacts Frank by walkie talkie and invites him to Uranus Zone for a final showdown. In Uranus Zone, Frank finds that Phenotrans has set up a massive mechanical robot on the western side of the theme park. After taunting Frank sadistically regarding her deception and true motives, Stacey pilots the robot in an attempt to kill Frank. Frank manages to progressively destroy the robot, finally climbing aboard the robot's control pod and engaging Stacey in hand-to-hand combat. Stacey manages to get the upper hand in the fight, but the damaged control pod proceeds to fall on her, crushing her to death. Battle Style Stacey's giant robot is fought in 3 seperate phases, each phase represented by a seperate life bar, somewhat similar to Commander Singh from Case West. Although Stacey's Phenotrans troopers will close off the arena from the rest of Uranus Zone once the battle begins, there is a open tunnel directly behind your starting point which leads to a restroom and maintainance room. This area contains a number of zombies, but serves as a safe spot from the robot's attacks, and also contains a number of healing items and low-level weapons. Phase 1 In the first phase of the battle, the robot attacks by slamming its heavy, armored claws into the ground in an attempt to crush Frank. To damage the robot, you must avoid the claw attacks, then strike the claws while they're stuck on the ground. The claws take the most damage at the exposed machinery near the wrist joint, which can be revealed by attacking the armor pieces with the blue glowing stripes on them. The claws are heavy, and will remain on the ground for several seconds after each attack. *'Claw Slam': The robot's main attack is to slam one of it's claws into the ground. Each claw has a limited reach and tends to slam in the same spot every time. After slamming into the ground, the claw will become stuck for several seconds, during which it is vulnerable to damage. *'Claw Sweep': The robot slams one of its claws into the ground, but instead of remaining in one spot, it sweeps in an arc across the arena. This attack can catch an unprepared player by surprise, but is rarely used. *'Double Claw Sweep': The robot slams both claws into the ground and sweeps them towards the center of the arena, slamming together in the middle. *'Ground Pound':The robot pounds the ground with both claws several times, drumming across the arena. This attack covers a wide area and does not leave the claws vulnerable to damage. *'Missile Barrage': The robot will periodically release a barrage of a couple dozen missiles. The missiles impact on the outer edge of the arena, so they can be avoided by running to the middle. This puts you in the path of the robot's claw attacks, so be sure to dodge them if you see one coming. Also be sure not to get too close to the base of the robot, or else it will counter with a damaging burst of pressurized gas. *'Pressurized Gas': If Frank gets too close to the base of the robot, it will counter by releasing a blast of pressured gas, harming Frank and sending him flying backwards. Phase 2 After the robot has taken enough damage, Stacey will slam the two claws together, knocking off the armor plating. This significantly increases the robot's speed and number of attacks. In this phase the claws are much faster and remain in the ground for a much shorter period of time; if the claws are not damaged within a second or two of slamming into the ground, they will retract before you can hit them. If the claws are successfully damaged, they will short out and remain in the ground for a few more seconds, allowing you to get in a few additional hits. If you are not fast enough to reach the claws before they retract, it's possible to shoot them while they're in the ground in order to short them out, giving you a few additional seconds to run up to them and strike them with melee attacks. *'Claw Stab': The robot stabs one of its claws into the ground three times, sweeping from the edge of the arena towards the center. On the third stab the claw will remain in the ground for a couple seconds before retracting. *'Double Claw Stab': Similar to the regular claw stab, except the robot does it with both claws at the same time. *'Double Claw Swipe': The robot will swipe at the arena's central area with both claws several times. This attack does not leave the robot vulnerable to damage, and has a shorter reach than its regular attack. *'Crate Throw': The robot reaches outside the arena and pulls up a large crate, which it will throw at Frank. The crate can be avoided by dodge-rolling to the side. When the crate hits the ground, it will break open and release a random healing item or low-level weapon (usually orange juice or a 2x4). *'Homing Missiles': The robot fires a pair of homing missiles, which home in on Frank and explode on impact. They can be avoided by dodge-rolling at the last second. The robot often fires the homing missiles at the same time as its regular missile barrage; the homing missiles can be distinguished as they are somewhat larger and travel slower than the regular missiles. *'Missile Barrage': The robot will periodically release a barrage of a couple dozen missiles. The missiles impact on the outer edge of the arena, so they can be avoided by running to the middle. This puts you in the path of the robot's claw attacks, so be sure to dodge them if you see one coming. Also be sure not to get too close to the base of the robot, or else it will counter with a damaging burst of pressurized gas. *'Pressurized Gas': If Frank gets too close to the base of the robot, it will counter by releasing a blast of pressured gas, harming Frank and sending him flying backwards. Phase 3 After the claws receive enough additional damage, they will fail altogether, falling off the robot. This breaks open the two crates on the left and right side of the arena, revealing a pair of missile pods that haven't been installed on the robot yet. At this point, Stacey will attack Frank with the robot's control pod. Her attacks in this phase are very damaging, and can knock off up to 4 life blocks in a single hit. To damage her, you must climb onto missile pods from the claws. Once on top of each missile pod, you can activate them, sending a barrage of missiles at the control pod, which will stun it for several seconds and cause it to drop to the ground, allowing you to run up to it, climb aboard, and engage Stacey in hand-to-hand combat. To defeat Stacey, you must complete a sequence of 4 quick-time button presses. Missing one button press will cause Stacey to throw Frank from the control pod before he can harm her. Successfully completing the sequence will cause Frank to knock off 1/3rd of Stacey's health before he is ejected from the control pod. You must repeat this sequence 3 times to defeat Stacey once and for all. After being used, each missile pod takes a few dozen seconds before it reactivates. You can wait for the missile pods to reactivate in the safe area, which allows you to avoid Stacey's attacks. *'Flamethrower': Stacey will sweep the arena from left to right with a giant flamethrower. This attack can be avoided by dodge-rolling underneath the flame trail as it sweeps towards you. *'Charge Attack': Stacey will lower the control pod to ground level, then charge forward with it, slamming into you. This attack is somewhat difficult to dodge since the control pod is so large. *'Slam Attack': Rarely, Stacey will slam the control pod into the ground to try and crush Frank. If you act extremely quickly, you can climb aboard the control pod and fight her without using the missile pods. This can be triggered more frequently by standing directly under the control pod. *'Sweep Attack': If you stand on top of a missile pod for too long without activating it, Stacey will sweep the control pod over it, knocking you off. Rewards Prestige Points * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 60,000 PP Trivia *The robot appears to be have been modified for combat by Stacey shortly before the final battle, since the robot appears as another Uranus Zone ride before changing to its attack mode. *A glitch exists across all versions of the remaster (on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One) where the player can wield a copy of the debris held in the robot's arms by pressing the pick-up prompt when an arm slams into a ground. They are labelled as "Missing Name" and use a 2" x 4" weapon icon on a white background (presumably a placeholder icon). This causes Frank to equip a copy of the debris; they cannot be used and are treated as small objects despite their size, meaning they can be swapped with other weapons in the inventory without dropping them. When dropped, the debris falls through the floor and cannot be picked up again.Dead Rising 2: Off the Record final boss glitch - GfycatTwitch Highlight - "It Might Be Glitched" - YouTube References Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies